1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, storage control device and a recovery point detection method for a storage control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to efficiently manage a large volume of data, which constantly increases every day, a storage system, which centralizes and manages many data being distributed and managed by a plurality of computers, is in use. Here technology to manage journal data in case the user erases data by mistake and to recover user data up to an arbitrary point of time by journal data is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-18738).